


Getting Wet Before the Beach

by KilluaAndGun



Series: Getting Wet Before the Beach [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Diapers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: Gon and Killua were hanging out during one of their sleepovers, bathroom breaks were the least of their worries until they started to tickle fight. Gon has an accident but doesn't just get it on himself.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Getting Wet Before the Beach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899289
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Babies Getting Love





	1. Chapter 1

As Gon and Killua were hanging out during one of their sleepovers, a play fight started. As they wrestled around on the floor, clothes getting pulled off as they fought until they were just left in their underwear. That’s when Gon grabbed a pair of briefs out of the many clothes he had lying around his room and put it on Killua’s head, which caught Killua off guard to where Gon escaped his hold and fled off into the backyard with Killua following shortly after to try and catch him. 

Now that both of them were in the backyard in just their underwear. Killua quickly found where Gon was and tackled him to the ground and started tickling him. 

“KILLUAAAA, STOOOOP!!!” Gon cried out which was said between a fit of giggles. “You’re gonna make me peeeee! I really need to-”

Killua stopped his tickle attacks as soon as he started to feel a wet spot form in Gon’s briefs.

“Ohh…” Killua said as he started to blush and feel sorry. Killua got off of Gon and helped him up. “Sorry, Gon…” 

“It’s alright Killua.” Gon then hugged Killua for a few seconds before breaking off. “I still need to go potty though.” Gon then went over to the tree in the backyard, pulled his briefs down to his ankles, showing off his little plump butt, and started to pee on the tree. 

Killua decided to join him since he kind of had to go as well. He pulled his briefs halfway down his little butt that Gon always thought was cute. He didn’t pull them down as far as Gon did because Gon is just more open about himself and since Killua was shyer about stuff like this but grew more open the longer he was around Gon. 

As they went on the tree, Gon decided to get playful and started crossing his stream with Killua, almost getting on it on him instead, which sent Gon into a fit of giggles. 

“HEYYY!! Take this then!” Killua said as he turned to face Gon and started to pee on the white briefs around Gon’s ankles, getting them all wet. Once Killua was done, he looked up at Gon and stuck his tongue out. “What are you gonna do about it~?” 

Gon’s decision now is if he’s going to wear the briefs or go naked for the rest of the night.

Gon then stepped out of the wet briefs, picked them up, and threw them in Killua’s direction. “Guess I’m going naked~” Gon said with a smirk, showing Killua he hasn’t won yet. 

Gon then shook his bare butt at Killua saying “I win~! I win~!” 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Killua said as he went to tackle Gon who sidestepped out of the way causing Killua to fall to the ground but quickly recovering from the fall. 

Gon giggled and ran back inside to get away from Killua who was trying to catch him but Killua was right behind him. Neither of them thought about the briefs they forgot to put back on and left outside for anyone to find.

As soon as Gon got through the door to his bedroom, that’s when he felt Killua’s arms wrapped around him, tackling him to the floor with a loud thud. 

“Gotcha!” Killua said, sounding triumphant while holding Gon’s arms above his head as he sat on Gon naked. 

That’s when Killua looked down at Gon’s face and noticed him trying to look away, his face burning bright red. 

“I-I’m sorry K-Killua…” Gon said as his face got redder and his growing erection getting bigger, just enough to poke at Killua’s butt. 

Killua then looked down behind himself and finally noticed what was poking his butt. Killua jumped off of Gon while exclaiming Gon’s name as he jumped off of him and onto the bed. 

“I’m sorry Killuaaaa!! I couldn’t stop it from happening!” Gon tried to get out before muttering “It was just that you were holding me down and we both were naked and ya know…” 

Gon stood up since Killua was no longer on top of him and put both of his hands in front of his erection and turned around, showing his butt instead so Killua can’t see his embarrassment. 

Killua giggled and asked “Gon, when are you doing? If you are trying to hide I can still see your butt.” 

Gon then tried to hide his crotch and butt at the same time saying “Well I can’t be here all naked and tingly.”

“Well do you have any spare briefs?” Killua asks. 

Gon looked around his room, clothes everywhere, and after a bit of searching and coming up empty-handed, Gon says “I- uh… don’t have any left it seems..” 

“I think I remember seeing something earlier. When I went through your dressers.” Killua said as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a certain something. 

“Y-You went through my dresser and saw what Killua..?” Gon said, hoping Killua didn’t find what he tried to hide from him. 

Killua turned around, holding up a package of pull-ups, and said “These are yours right? They are your size by the looks of it.” 

“THOSE ARE OLD! I PROMISE!” Gon exclaimed, face turning red, knowing full well that he wore them just in case of accidents at night. It was because Aunt Mito makes him wear them only because he had a small accident one time recently. 

“Don’t worry about it Gon. I knew you wore pull-ups for a bit now. Saw them peeking from under your shorts one night.” Killua said with a smile towards Gon. “And besides, they actually look cute on you.”

“Really?!” Gon exclaimed, happy to hear what Killua said. 

Yeah, now hurry up and get them on before you have another accident.” Killua said, then stuck his tongue out at Gon.

“Okay, Killua!” Gon said as he took the pull-ups from Killua and put one on. “How do I look, Killua?” Gon asked as he did a full 360 spin and showed off the paw print pull-up to Killua. 

“You look.. really cute Gon.” Killua replied.

Just as Killua finished his sentence, Mito knocked on the door, before opening it and telling them “Hey, boys. Just letting you know that you have plans in the morning so get some sleep. Also, Killua, do you have any clothes to wear to bed?” 

“Uhm.. I don’t think so…” Killua replied. 

“Well, if you aren’t comfortable sleeping with nothing then I suggest putting one of Gon’s pull-ups on. You are the same size as him I would believe.”

“I think I’d rather sleep naked.” Killua said.

“Okay, Killua. The clothes in the wash won’t be done until the morning so keep that in mind.” Mito told him. “Goodnight boys.” She said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Gon then jumped into bed and snuggled up with his teddy bear. After about a half-hour, Gon noticed Killua hadn't come to bed with him. He sat up, looked around the room in search of Killua who was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. 

“Killua..? Aren’t you gonna come to bed with me? I want snuggles!!” Gon said. 

“You got your teddy bear Gon. You don’t need me. Plus I’m naked!” Killua said.

“BUT KILLUAAAA!! I want snuggles from you! I don’t care that you’re naked!” Gon said as he jumped out of bed to grab Killua and pull him in. 

“G-GON! What did I just say?!” Killua said. 

From the other room, Mito called out to them and said “Boys! Quiet down and go to bed!” 

“Sorry Mito!” Gon called out back. “Now Killua. Let’s cuddle!” Gon said as he pulled Killua close to him and spooned him. 

“Goodnight Killua.” Gon said. 

“Goodnight Gon.” Killua replied.


	2. Chapter 2

During the night, Gon broke off from spooning the sleeping Killua. Gon noticed he had a hard-on so he grabbed his teddy bear, put it between his legs, then began to hump it. As the noises of crinkles from the pull-up and the heated moans of Killua’s name coming from Gon overtook the room, who was pretending the teddy was Killua, didn’t realize that he had awoken Killua from all the noise he was making. 

Killua almost called out Gon’s name before realizing what was going on. Now Killua was getting hard from Gon’s noises and was getting red all over for having this happen to himself. Killua couldn’t believe he was getting hard because of his best friend but he had to do something about it before he was found out but he knew he couldn’t get up from bed so he tried to secretly take care of himself, right there in bed next to Gon who was still humping a teddy. So Killua began to masturbate right there in bed, not being able to help himself from listening to all the noises coming from the other side of the bed.

After a bit, the humping from Gon got more sporadic, his breathing more labored and intense. Gon’s mind was swarming with thoughts of Killua who was in his mind still fast asleep next to him. Killua knew Gon was growing close to climaxing and so was he. 

“K-Killuaaaa!!” Gon called out as he began to cum into his pull-up.

Soon Killua followed up by accidentally swearing out loud while having such an intense orgasm that his cum landed close to his head while also covering his torso. “F-Fuck..!” Killua called out which caught both of them off guard. 

“K-Killua?! You’re awake?!” Gon exclaimed. 

“U-Uhh… No..?” Killua said as he tried to avoid total embarrassment. 

“Did you.. Touch yourself to my noises Killua?” Gon asked. 

“I- I might have…” Killua said. 

“Did you enjoy them..?” Gon asked. 

“Considering I came to them…” Killua said as he started to turn red before he said “Yes. I did.” 

“I guess you know that I like you more than a friend Killua.” Gon said as he blushed. 

“Same here…” Killua said quietly out of not trying to embarrass himself again. 

“YOU DO?!” Gon asked as he got excited. 

“Damn it.” Killua thought surprised but also not really since Gon had the better hearing out of the both of them before he said “Yeah.. I feel the same way..” 

“YAY!!!” Gon said as he went and hugged Killua.

“Don’t hug me! I’m still covered in my cum, Gon! You’ll get it all over yourself!” Killua said. 

“I don’t mind Killua! Especially since it’s yours.” Gon said with a big smile while Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and put it down the front of his pull-up so Killua could get his cum on him too. 

“AAHH GON! What are you doing?!” Killua asked.

“I’m just making it fair. I got your cum all over me so I’m letting you get some of mine on you!” Gon said. 

“I guess its only fair.” Killua replied. 

“So Killua… Since you now know I like you.. Uhh.. more than a friend. Do you want to… be more?” Gon tried saying but couldn’t find the words he was looking for. 

“You mean be your boyfriend? Because yes. I do want that.” Killua told him. 

“THANK YOU KILLUA!!” Gon said, all excited and happy. “We’ll be the bestest boyfriends ever!” 

“Yeah, we will.” Killua said. “Now can we clean up?” Killua asked.

“Oh.. I forgot about that. Yeah. I’ll help you.” Gon said as he got up and got a rag from the bathroom. 

As he got back, Killua was just lying in bed, getting tired. Gon got up in bed and wiped Killua off gingerly. Starting from his chest and working down to Killua’s flaccid boyhood while also taking his time to look Killua over. 

Once he was done and put the rag aside. Killua got up and pulled out a fresh pull-up for Gon. “Looks like you’ll be needing a new one of these.” 

He walked over to Gon, helping him out of his sticky pull-up and helped him step into the new one. Once it was all pulled up, Killua grabbed Gon’s padded behind and muttered “I have always liked your butt, Gon.” 

Gon blushed with a smile before pulling Killua back into bed to cuddle. 

“Same with yours too, Killua.” Gon said as he also grabbed Killua’s exposed butt.

Killua yawned from being so exhausted after that orgasm he had. 

“Looks like someone’s sleepy.” Gon giggled. 

“Yeah.. That fun took a lot out of me.” 

Gon snuggled up to Killua, spooning him, and said while giving him a kiss on the back of his neck “Let’s sleep together then.” 

“Okay... “ Killua said almost about to fall asleep in Gon’s arms. 

“Goodnight again Killua. I love you.” 

“Goodnight Gon. I.. love you too…” Killua said as he fell asleep in his new boyfriend’s arms. 

Gon kissed the back of his neck again before falling asleep too.


End file.
